Talk:Myradrosh
Popped from killing 1 Colibri and waiting, easily soloed with little danger by DRG70/SAM35, only just got me to yellow HP. 40 exp obtained--GetsugaSylph 23:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC)Getsuga(Sylph) i went 1/15 on this easiest way to camp this w/o a pt there kill the single colibri near bottom wall at camp shown on map wait nm will pop kill nm wait 90 minutes and re-kill ph colibri wait and nm will pop right after Redchaos 01:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) realy doubt that this guy has a place holder, fought him almost 10 times and either was already up also without exp party in the area or just popped not on the 5 min mark of the said placeholder. went 1/10ish on cloak. --Mira el dito 17:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Same. I'm on Siren and no one ever kills Colibri in East Ronfaure (S)out here -- he was up when I ran past. Pretty darn sure that means no PH. --Calliste-Siren 06:48, September 1, 2011 (UTC) = Testimonials = :*Solo'd by SMN68/WHM34 using Ecliptic Bite 1511 DMG to it :*Killable by a LV39 party with some difficulty :*Killable by a LV68MNK/WAR with some difficulty. Hits between 60-90 and gave 58 exp, so the level has to be upper 50's. :*Easily soloable by a lvl 68 DRK IF you can heal yourself or stay in range of a pixie. Subbing MNK or SAM or something might also help more than /THF. --ScourgeOfAges 06:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :*Killed by 71 pld. dropped cloak on 5th try. Never mimicked my magic. Never used Pecking Flurry but used Feather Tickle very often, after every 3 or 4 hits. Received 40 - 50 exp :*Killed by 69THF/34RNG, spams Feather Tickle, never got above 40tp. 53 exp. :*Killed by 61THF/NIN, 76 exp recieved :*Killed by 61BST/WHM with a familiared Courier Carrie out. It spammed spells like mentioned previously, and did not mimic me when I cast Dia. It was quite easy. No drop. :*Killed by 51BST/RDM using Colibri and Ladybug in the area as pets. Each pet took between 5-10% of his hp. Not a bad fight. :*Killed 75WHM/NIN with no problem at all, though regaining MP from Mystic Boon is impossible as the NM spams [Tickle It missed often, hitting for 40~90 when it did, and it casted Diaga II so often that keeping up shadows took more effort than it was worth. It doesn't seem to reflect spells, though technically I couldn't know because it has most of the spells I used on it; it didn't try to silence or banish me when I tried them. Immune or heavily resistant to Silence -- 0/5 with capped Enfeebling Magic and tons of Mind. Susceptible to Slow and Paralyze. ToD 01:50(GMT-5). So far 0/1 on the drop. 07:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :**Second time I didn't bother with shadows and it only Diaga'd once or twice. It casted Bio II once, then just Shell III and Protect III over and over again until 50%, then started using Paralyze, Diaga II, and Haste in addition to its Protects/Shells. Its Enhancing Magic is unnaturally high; it could outdo my slow, though maybe a RDM would be successful. Overall, it was considerably weaker this time. I pretty much auto-attacked it to death -- never had to touch a cure or shadow. Also, it spawned at almost exactly 100 minutes after the last one died, and seems to always spawn around the little fence. I noticed a Collibri that shares a similar spawn point and motion pattern, and it just happened that just as a nearby xp party took that collibri to its death, Myradrosh spawned. I doubt that it was related, but on the off chance that it was.... ToD 03:33(GMT-5) Now 0/2. :( 08:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :**Third time was more like the first; Opened with two Diaga IIs. Again it seemed to wait til 50% with Paralyze and Haste, and kept casting Protect and Shell. It also seemed to have higher accuracy. ToD 05:13. Dropped, 1/3. It spawned about 99 minutes after the last one died, I think. Probably my fault; so far it looks like 100 minutes. And now I will ever see this NM again! :D 10:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :* Just solo'ed it as BLU58/NIN29. Very easy fight, Auto Refresh build with MP Drainkiss for more mp. Bludgeon and Headbut handles him easy, refueling helps too. He only used Feather Tickle and Hasted himself. Used Diaga II twice. Had on blu af gear with a scorp harness. :* Observered spawning between 1 hour and 1 hour 30 minutes with Exp party camping area for 11 pops. :* Would have to say it prefers Feather Tickle just soloed it as a 60rng/30nin with little problems and it only did Feather Tickle on me :* Went 0/12 on drop without hunt page, 8/12 with page. need to verify hunt pages effect on drops. :* Please add to this drop rate to help verify it. :* Restorer Cloak with Hunt Registry active :* Killed as BRD75/RNG37 while scanning for Dark Ixion with staff skill of 90, He's not very hard. :* Has very poor acc, soloed twice has Mithra Monk and got hit once in 2 fights :* Solo by WHM55/BST27 using Ladybug pets. Long fight as he seems to have decent evasion against them. :* Solo by DRK64/WAR32, Somewhat difficult fight, relied on Drain and aspir to maintain HP/MP for Stun and etc. Pixie was nearby that gave me two Cure IV's during the fight. yielded 66exp with Sigil on. Had poor accuracy but hit for 60~95 DMG :* Soloed by BLU/NIN 66/33, very easy fight. Refueling, bludgeon and head butt. No need for TP, mostly because he kept taking it all. Not a bad drop rate it seems. 1/1 :* Easily soloable by a prepared THF61/NIN30. I was hit a total of 5 times. Only scary bit were the 200 damage crits. Don't forget your bloody bolts (or run out like I did skilling up) and you'll have no problem at all. :* Soloable as a DNC70/NIN35. Went into the fight with full tp and steps built up for Reverse Flourish to counter Feather Tickle. Didnt have much issue, but the evolith I was given is bigger than the one listed. I got Vs. aquans: Mag Evasion +9 and a size 6. :* Soloed as a RDM66/WHM33. Keep up buffs and apply Bio II and Poison II to the NM and it'll fall. It almost got hairy as I entered the fight with 1/2 mana and Convert on a 5 minute cooldown, but managed OK. Hunt registry, no drop. :* Solo'd by PUP63/DNC30, using Box Step and Drain Samba, it died before I had to recast Drain Samba, lol, Birdbanes + WHM puppet, went into the fight and only found out after i engaged it uses mostly Feather Tickle, but it was still very easy :p, just keep a Light Maneuver up XD --Taruzard 13:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :* As 75 RDM, you can put stoneskin and phalanx on and just engage and go afk and comeback he will be dead, you wont get to use any TP moves anyway as because it doesnt know snatch morsal he will spam feather tickle and occationally use pecking flurry. Terrible droprate so far as I am 0/15 at the moment.--ElensarFFXI 10:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :* Close fight as a 59MNK/29DNC. I opened with Focus, Dodge, and Hundred Fists. I used Drain Samba after Hundred Fists wore and attempted to use Curing Waltz anytime I had 20% before he would use Feather Tickle. His Paralyze seemed pretty potent, and I ended the fight in red hp. --Audrie 15:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Hard fight as 54DRG/27BLU hit for about 100 a hit fortunately never used anything except Feather Tickle and DoT/buff spells, as Healing breath spam barely kept me alive, has to be atleast 51 because i got a skill up on polearm making it 158, got 96 exp --Rnjn925 07:11, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :* Super easy solo as NIN61/DNC30. Diaga II wipes shadows, but it was easy enough to keep them up. Didn't get hit once and had to resort to Utsu: Ichi only once. Drain Samaba counteracted the dia-effect. :* Easy Solo as 66DRG/32NIN (I know, but the party I was waiting for there demanded it of me). I got bored of waiting and decided to pop in on my old buddy Myradrosh. Had shadows up for the heck of it, wasn't necessary at all. Since I knew he likes to spam Feather Tickle I went in with 54% TP, Jumped, High Jumped, hit him once and got em with a Penta Thrust. Few hits after that and he was done. I got 126 exp and no drop 0/3.--Tankarmarx 14:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :* Extremely easy solo as 90WHM/SCH.. don't think it's possible to lose if you're level 90 lol. --Daveanna 20:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :*Pretty serious PITA as 70DNC/35WAR. Pretty much have no TP to heal with fighting this little jerk -- he SPAMS Feather Tickle and Paralyze, a DNC's two weaknesses. If you use MP to heal, he's probably cake. --Calliste-Siren 06:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC)--Calliste-Siren 06:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC)